School Club Series
The School Club Series is a raw footage internet web-video was filmed by James Emirzian Waldementer and shown butch of the many children characters. It is the first appearance in modern age first school places is handled has James's Phone takes place in First School. It was filming by one personally on location in First School at Mai Ngam, Muang Tak Thailand. In March 2017. The final appearance video releases shorts that other time. Before James has left the first school due to the class 6 has ended at school first place in moved to Second place school. Cast * James Emirzian Waldementer - Student Video Cameraman * Faeig The Phoenix Kids - Himself * Bemy The Talking Kids - Himself * Pa Nem The Thiefer Kids - Himself (presumably last video seen) * Tay Caslomorch - Himself * Toly Meishmorchitak - Himself Production James filming at the Pamamuang First School at outside doing the student. It went it shown butch of the children people who tries trying that beating who climbing up his trees is projected that down doesn't coming out, actually children need used soccer ball and approach student stare at his cameraman, He making properties video every appearance in First School place on production filming while period overstaying Pamamuang First School, After his filming location at Mai Ngam, Muang Tak was 17 year old James Taylor has College Autistic Boy known for worker student class, James takes the phone camera while started filming and after his total of all episodes got on YouTube. The internet more then likely seen raw footage into appearance first place his James Taylor as before to uploaded in YouTube releases their mobile are used. After the genesis many stories time ago. James filming was continued that order being his mocks and attempted shown butch of the many children characters student includes, playing, situation, humor and anything else that children is let it that He actual some major student to the takes place school. He began another filming concessions to the main characters as played to be Protagonist Villain only the suggested against children they had college autistic boy and their children doesn't have autism. It is children of student with over many months period at first school, some sort footages that emotional shown audience threat that mature child acts like a adult. Overall the James going the spent around the school staying and preying had goes around while stalks footage mocks with them, and then He making fun of mocks recording video with children, Even the later went that home that releases revent on Internet. The recording location surreal humor with many children student short times unseen, with releases seen video that unwatchable on youtube. Because is prevent nearby upper to recent video release in Internet. are something based raw footage web-video to be similar humor from McJuggerNuggets difference event and determined usually goes onto decided has he is filming. Although to the filming video is surreal situation humoral mocks the children that embarrassed on Internet, several he coming back to school is other side that continuing filming after his under behind videos were the over running scenes shorts clips to the in-video, mainly the video to increases that titled characters and video titles on every episodes and improved to cameraman video capture them of the plot, In mean time. No one else in which was embarrassment people are watchable. On middle weeks later at March 2017, James has finally made short time through while is no longer appearance video from the while to takes first school that should to be soon will ended at Class 6 has over year passed school student they would to be congrats with him and teacher has said goodbye with james in first school place with both hands white rope ringing, While the finished in first school. After all James has left the First School goes on Pamamuang has left student on, including his "raw footage" video. He also announced that first school his no longer appearance first school filming in the future. Release The video has released in Episode was including 17 episodes as total appearance with James, their in shorts video has 42 videos on the other time. In topics others have 8 videos. Video Episodes * Custody Battle And Monkeys! * Serves Self Under Controls! * Smoking Out Clean Area! * Simmer Guitar Trouble! * Soccer Ball Fouls Out! * Playing Over The Sand! * Zapping Out To Chill! * Acting The Children Serves Check The Roommates! * Dumb Serves Kids To Walk! * Serves Over The Bad Kid Student Entire School! * Over Enrage And Big Revenge! * Dumb Playing Games In Class Dumb! * Mating Call Out Guitar Fat Kid! Part 1 * Mating Call Out Guitar Fat Kid! Part 2 * More Dumb Student Playing Games Dumb! * The Chaser Ambush! * The Howling And Following! Shorts * Embarry Out! * Playing Chess * Over Acting The Gang Children! * Children Shut it Camera Out! * Panic Children! * Gibberish Donald Duck Showed Off With His Titular Central Antagonist! * Flipping The Bird Out! * Children Seen On Camera * Bemy Has Recounting! * Over Noise Acting Be The Bemy To Talking Kids! * Rival Student * Dumb Typer Kids! * Dumb Little Child Playing Dumb! * Revenge On School! * The Great Revenge! * The Chaser * The Chaser Again Part 1 * The Chaser Again Part 2 * The Chaser After Moment! * Kid Days On Events! * When Ambush Children Gets Revenge! * Bemy The Talking Kids Do For Flipping The Birds! * More Approach Bemy The Talking Kids Right Front It On Camera! * Seek To Searching More! * Mating Call Children Point On Camera! * Bemy Came Right Front! Part 01 * Bemy Came Right Front! Part 02 * Bemy Came Right Front! Part 03 * Soccer Ball Taken Revenge! * Child Minor Face Appearance! * Child Look Up His Phone Camera! * Near On Playground For Kids * Child Look Up On Computer! * Face It To Face Together! Part 01 * Face It To Face Together! Part 02 * Face It To Face Together! Part 03 * Face It To Face Together! Part 04 * Face It To Face Together! Part 05 * Face It To Face Together! Part 06 * Face It To Face Together! Part 07 * Revenge Of Chaser! Part 01 * Revenge Of Chaser! Part 02 Others * Episode 2: Aftermath of School Club * Formatting Contains At School Club * Revealed Short Footage * Showed Played Over Camera * Over Dramatic Couples * Aftermath on School Club Shorts Still Kid Days * Afterbreak The School Club * Dog Footage From School Development Crew * ''Main article: ''School Club Series Development Crew External links